Shulk VS Trunks
Shulk VS Trunks.png|Picture #1 Shulk vs. Trunks.png|Picture #2 Shulk VS Trunks is a What-If? Epidode of Death Battle created by Dipay17. Description This two are a powerful swordsmen from different worlds, while both can see the future, they don't know the future of this Battle.. Intro Nintendo and Dargon Ball. Two of the most iconic franchises in the world. And how not, both franchises have an iconic swordsmen. '' 'Like Shulk, the wielder of Monado.' ''And Trunks, Vegeta's son. he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Trunks Trunks is a really unlucky guy. i mean, his father died before he was born, and there's always a bad guys that want to destroy his world! Boomstick let's start from the beginning. Future Trunks was born in the future. And the future, was ''horrible!'' For start, Goku died because of a heart virus, and the other members in the Z-Fighters died during their fight with the Androids, an evil machines that created by Doctor Gero. Only Gohan survived, and he became the only hope of the Earth. When Trunks grew up, his mother, Bulma Briefs, and Future Gohan were the only other persons he had grown up knowing. They made Trunks' life all the more livable, even in these dark and dreary times. he wanted to help Gohan to fight against the Androids, which caused Gohan to train him to control his Powers and Abilities. Trunks trained hard, and always wanted to become a Super Saiyan, but it never worked! damn it! ' One day, during Trunks and Future Gohan's training, their training was stopped by a powerful shock beam heard from across the city. '''It was the evil Androids! ' Gohan and Trunks tried to fight them, and end their menace once and for all, but then, something happened, something wich changed Trunks' life forever. '''THE ANDROIDS KILLED GOHAN! Trunks lost his closest friend ever, he felt such a pain and sadness, that finally, he became.. A Super Saiyan! finally he would be able to destroy that Androids! Trunks was strong, but he never managed to beat the Androids, he was always "step" behind him. But then, he felt that's enough for him. Bulma, Trunks' mother, built a Time Machine, and he traveled to the past, were Gohan was a child, and the Z-Fighters were alive. Before he met them, Trunks used his Super Saiyan powers to destroy Frieza, the Emperor of the Galaxy. Now i like this guy. When Goku showed up he told him that he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future. He told him about how he would get sick and gave him a cure for it that was developed in the future. He also told him about the Androids. After this Trunks returned to his own time. Trunks later showed up to help the Z-Fighters defeat the Androids. ' Although when they showed up he was surprised to find that they were not the ones from his time. After defeating the Androids, Android 17, 18, and 16 were released. They easily defeated the Z-Fighters and went to find Goku. It was at this time a being called Cell appeared. He came from another alternate future and wanted to absorb Android 17 and 18 so he could reach his perfect form. '''The Z-Fighters trained in the Chamber of Spirit and Time/Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so they could train for a long time but would only seem like a few hours on Earth. ' After this training Trunks was able to match Cell's power, even in his perfect form, although he had to change to a form that made him too slow to win. '''URGHHH! I hate this guy's luck! Later, Gohan, who unlocked to Super Saiyan 2 form, defeated Cell, and finally, we got a happy end. Trunks' timeline saved, and Goku didn't die. but they that's not the end yet! OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Years later, Trunks encounters a new enemy known as Goku Black and is forced to retreat to the present timeline. He is shown to be able to reach Super Saiyan 2. Bulma offered Trunks to travel to the past to request help from Goku and Vegeta. During Goku and Goku Black's fight, Trunks' time machine is destroyed, leaving him stuck in the present era. After a reunion with Gohan, who he sees content with being a family man in the presence of his wife Videl and daughter Pan, Trunks becomes encouraged to defeat Goku Black in order for the people of his own timeline to have a chance at that same happiness, also having a reunion with Android 18. Trunks then receives training from Vegeta, vowing to surpass both his father and Goku Black in strength. Trunks then travels to the future to counter Goku Black,dueling Zamasu instead.15After his defeat, Trunks heals in the past and returns for a rematch. During the fight, Trunks becomes enraged when Goku Black blames him for all that has happened because of the use of the time machine, and transforms into an unknown SUPER-COOL Super Saiyan form. After numerous fights, including Goku Black and Zamasu fusing with the Potara earrings, Trunks gathers the energy from all remaining life on the planet into his sword and cuts Fusion Zamasu in half. Despite losing his body, Zamasu's essence began to envelop the entire universe, before being destroyed alongside the entire multiverse by that timeline's version of Zen-oh. Trunks and the others retreat to the past. Goku later invited Trunks to get Future Zen-Oh. The two go back, with Trunks and Mai bidding their farewells, returning afterward to a future timeline where Zamasu hasn't schemed his plans, and where there is an already existing Mai and Trunks, Bulma, and the comrades that were killed by Zamasu in Trunks' original universe. FINALLY HAPPY END! Trunks is a really powerful fighter. Trunks possesses several abilities including superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and energy blasts, which can be utilized by the use of ki. Some of his signature attacks are the Bing Bang and Final Flash. He could also fly like a bird, like almost every other Dargon Ball character. When Trunks transforming into Super Saiyan and his power is 50 times stronger then Base form, Super Saiyan 2 is 100 times stronger then Base form, and the Super Saiyan Rage form is likely something close to Super Saiyan God. Trunks also have a Super-cool sword, when Trunks got the energy from the people on Earth, he was strong enough to harm Merged Zamasu, who literally merged with the entire Universe! While Trunks is 'unlucky', he is still Super strong and always getting a happy end. Yea! GO TRUNKS! You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan...and I'm not talking about Goku. Shulk This guy should be luckier then Trunks! In the universe of Xenoblade Chronicles, the world exists as the literal grave of two titanic beings: Bionis and Mechonis. Years upon years after these godlike creatures slew each other, life began to grow from their corpses. On Bionis lived the Homs, while on Mechonis lived the Mechons and Machina. At the outset of Chronicles, the Hom are under siege from the more mechanical races. Shulk, a Hom, begins his journey toward hero-dom when a group of Mechons attack his colony. Thankfully, his colony is also the residence of a man named Dunban, who once wielded a sword called the Monado. While there are many weapons within Xenoblade Chronicles, none are as powerful as the Monado, which can not only transform particles around it, but grant its wielder the gift of foresight as well. No longer able to wield the Monado himself, Dunban gifts the sword to Shulk, who uses it to fend off the Machina, but not before his love interest, Fiora, is seemingly killed. Shulk sets off on a quest for revenge, coming face-to-face with a plethora of gods and monsters. The Monado is Shulk’s weapon of choice. He was trained with normal swords but is the only Homs who can wield the Monado to his aptitude. Shulk’s most commonly seen Monado was created by Zanza, one of the gods of the universe. The Monado controls and weaves fate through the manipulation of ether. In the game's universe, everything is predetermined by fate. Since a Monado has the ability to sense and manipulate all of the Ether in the universe, wielding a Monado allows a being to exist outside of fate and change the passage of fate. Shulk later goes on to create his own Monado, the most powerful of the three that exist. In combat, the Monado has many abilities that buff Shulk and allies as well as debuff enemies. Also, Since Shulk wields the Monado, he is able to have Visions. These are glimpses into the near future that allow him to react pre-emptively to his opponents’ movements and attacks. Shulk is so strong that it's annoying! he could Leaps several feet into the air and forward to slash a mechon! He could also Brute forces the Monado to damage Metal Face when it has otherwise been ineffective, and Slices off Yaldabaoth’s head when it has become the core of Mechonis. Shulk's durability is also good as helll. he got knocked aside by Metal Face and retains consciousness after a similar strike knocked out Dunban and Reyn for a few seconds! Shulk strucked in a similar fashion to the above but sustains only minor injuries, sustains multiple physical blows from a Telethia. A similar one forced Metal Face into retreating for fear of being heavily damaged or killed albeit using ether based attacks. Oh you gotta be kidding me that's too strong! I don't like this guy anymore. Shulk got hit in the chest with an energy blast from a Face Mechon and is only knocked off his feet. He falled a few dozen feet onto an airship made of metal while holding Fiora’s mechon body, Dodged an electric blast from a Mechon at the very last moment...told ya..OP. He also dodged Egil’s blasts from his Mechonis fused Yaldabaoth Shulk is also very skilled.. He killed three Mechon with a single slice while under the effects of Enchant, sprinted from off screen before leaping into the air, stabbing a Telethia in the head, doing multiple flips midair before slicing and sliding down the same Telethia with only a replica Monado. Shulk is OP as hell, oh and kids, let me teach you how to play with Shulk on SSBU: Shulk: Back Slash! Boomstick, sit down and shut up! The Monado... I hope I can figure out the secret of its power one day. Intermission All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Location: Unknown. After the fight with Goku Black, the time machine took Trunks to a different world. "Where am i..what is this world?" ''he said. he was confused. he saw an explosion..it was the fight of Shulk and Zanza. Their battle caused a damage to the entire world, and Trunks was shocked. Shulk tried to cut Zanza with Monado, but he easily dodged and knocked Shulk down. Zanza was about to wipe out the entire Universe, but Shulk, quickly as he could, managed to kill Zanza with Monado, and caused a big damage to the Universe. ''Trunks: hey you! you almost killed me! Shulk: that's not my fault, that's because of Zan.. Before Shulk finished to talk, Trunks pulled out his Blade and attacked him, Shulk understood that he should fight as well so he pulled out Monado. Shulk jumped behind Trunks and thrusts the Monado behind him after a pause, with the Monado's beam blade revealing itself. Trunks watched this attack and pushed the Monado with his own Blade throwing Shulk and quickly strikes back the Monado Boy. Shulk detected the counter activates the Monado Art Shield and the blade turned yellow colored. Shield blocked the attack and impact, Trunks being vulnerable spins in mid-air and cuts the wind caused by the impact. Shulk swipes the Monado inward after drawing it from his shoulder into a sliding brake and leaps in place and does upward-arcing swipe above himself. Shulk slided his Monado many times clashing with Trunks' blade and attack with Airslash, his blade is changing again; turning this time his blade in a blue color; Monado Boy runs and striked Trunks at a high speed. Trunks dodged and punched Shulk and now he has the advantage as he punched Shulk's jaw, After a few seconds of this, along with the punches of Trunks he also fired at Shulk Ki-Blasts, but the Monado boy dodged and punched Trunks, again, but now Trunks managed to block it and he kicked Shulk. Trunks fired Ki-Blasts everywhere, both stopped, as Shulk moved forward, and swung his Monado at The saiyan, slashing at him. Trunks simply moved back to avoid each swing, before he ducked below a slash at Lightspeed, and with a powerful fist knocked Shulk down. The punch launched the Monado boy at least 50 feet away, the power of the punch even surprised Shulk. Trunks made another powerful move, sprinting towards the Monado boy, but Shulk was ready, and dodged. nergy appeared from Trunks' hands, which slowly expanded into a massive and big energy beam. Shulk managed to dodge and deflect it with Monado. A wind barrage is hurting Trunks while Shulk with jabs and kicks knocked Trunks and slammed him into the ground, Trunks quickly tied to slash Shulk with the Sword of hope but Shulk dodged as Matrix style, kicked him and grabbed his sword. Shulk pulls Trunks towards him before slashing them with a two-handed upward slash from the Monado. His entire mind turned blue and Shulk got a Vision. Shulk: Backslash! Trunks dodges and shouts. Trunks: Bing Bang! The Big Bang fall at Shulk and hurted him and forces him to throw his Monado, Trunks and dodged and with a Ki-Blast he slammed Shulk on the ground and punched him multiple times before Shulk managed to dodge and he punched Trunks at the back. Shulk stands up and tried to slashs Trunks but he dodges with a roll every attack. Monado’s blade turned in blue color and strikes Trunks hurting it a lot and his body is bleeding. Trunks: Wow you are strong, but you won't take me down! Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and became 50 times stronger then his Base Form. Trunks teleported behind Shulk, he grabbed is head and tried to cut his torso with his Blade but the Monado boy easily countered it by throwing Trunks into the ground and smacks with a tree cutting down it. Trunks: That's hurt, but now you'll see the true power of a Super Saiyan! Shulk roared and jumped at high altitude smashing Trunks. Well, he actually smashed a nothing, as Trunks dodged, Trunks fired a Ki-Blast at Shulk and that's did a massive damage to Shulk sending back in air. Trunks jumped and fired multiple Ki-Blasts hitting the Monado Boy and Knocking him down.But easily it has thawed and Shulk swung the Monado in front of him inward as he draws it from his shoulder hitting Trunks. Shulk does a fast, upward-arcing swipe above himself and finishing the combo with an overhead, forward-leaning slash that reaches and ends a bit behind him. Trunks is forced increase his power..become a SUPER SAIYAN 2. Trunks, without wasting time, punched Shulk multiple times, Trunks smacked Shulk in the face and kicked his stomach, now Trunks has the advantage as he completed the attack by sending Shulk backwards and firing a Bing Bang attack. "Speed!" Shulk yelled. His sword, and his feet, were surrounded in a blue aura. Shulk dodged from Trunks' blasts and deflected the final Energy beam with Monado. Shulk: Blackslash! Trunks dodged again, he ends up in front of Shulk, aiming to grab him as he's flying. With a quickly motion, Shulk punched Trunks, grabbed his sword, and tiried broke in two! Trunks punched Shulk and got back his Sword, Trunks wasn't able to react to Shulk's fists, and grabbed Shulk in the cheek. he grabbed Shulk's head and tried to kill him by choking him, and finished it off with a powerful kick right in the head! However, Shulk sprinted towards Trunks another time, this time it was enough to make him stumble as Shulk punched Trunks multiple times and finishing it off with kick the chest. This all caused Trunks to crash into the ground, while Shulk turned his back. Trunks understood that Super Saiyan 2 is not enough, and he became Super Saiyan Rage. Trunks sprimted forwards and Shulk tried to counter, only for Trunks to teleport and then appear behind him, Trunks kicked and punched Shulk and with the final punch he sent him away with a Ki-Blast. Shulk tried to deflect the Ki-Blast with Monado, only to be punched in the head. “i'm going to end this.” Trunks said before kicking the Monado boy skyward. Trunks dashed up into the sky and with the Sowrd of hope he gave all he had, but Shulk deflected it again with a shield and with Monado almost slashed Trunks' leg. Trunks was mad, he wanted to end this. he fired multiple Ki-Blasts at Shulk who deflected the Energy beam and blocked the Sword of hope, pushed him and got knocked by his own weapon. Trunks grabbed his Sword of hope and tried to cut Shulk's leg, but Shulk with his Monado blocked it and the two clashed their swords. Trunks tried to escape but was pushed again by Shulk and grabbing his neck he throwed him into the sky and jumped to finish the battle. Shulk: i'm going to end this! Trunks: it's not over yet! The future warrior was about to try a feint-he took the opportunity to bring his weapon down with all the strength he could muster. Trunks dashed towards Shulk, Trunks: It's OVER! He was about to slash Shulk with the Sword of hope, he was about to finish the Battle, they punched each other, their sword clashed, Trunks, quickly as he could, tried to slash Shulk again, but the Monado boy dodged, they attacked each other with their strongest attack, but Shulk punched Trunks, and Trunks reacted with a powerful kick. Trunks dashed towards Shulk with all of his power, he fired a big energy beam which was about to wipe out everything.. Boom! SNACK! Trunks gasped, looking down with shock. The Monado was buried in his chest. Shulk: I told you, it was not my fault. Conclusion & Results Told you Wiz! Shulk is OP! That's was close after all, while Trunks have a better combat experience, Shulk won every other category such as speed, weapons, and strength. Trunks' best feat so far, was harming Infinite Zamasu who merged with the Universe, but keep in mind he did due to a MASSIVE amp from Goku, Vegeta and everyone on the planet. However Shulk defeated Zanze all by himself and Zanze could create his own Universe! Shulk was also WAY faster then Trunks, Dragon Ball characters are easily Massively faster then light, but Shulk can potentially run across Memory Space, a recreation of a solar system from Zanza's original universe But wait there is more!, Shulk Became so skilled at using his visions ability,that he could dodge attacks before they happened without any warnings, which means no matter what Trunks can't even touch Shulk with his energy beams! Also, Monado was BY FAR stronger then Trunks's sword of hope, as we said the best feat of the Sword of hope was harming Zamasu due to an amp, but Monado could harm Zanze without any amp! Oh and if it's not enough for you, Shulk could use his visions to see that Trunks would transform into Super Saiyan Rage, and kill him before Trunks do so as well predicting every attack from him! In the end, Shulk could have counter any of Trunks' attacks but Trunks couldn't counter Shulk's attacks. As i told you Wiz, Trunks is just UNLUCKY. The winner is Shulk! Next time on Death Battle.. James Bond VS Alex Rider Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:Pages by Dipay17 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Dipay17 Season 1